Dark Redemption
by Black Dragons 1985
Summary: Prompt used: "Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint Gotta stop pretending, what we ain't Why we pointing fingers, anyway? When we're the same"...Best Mistakes by Ariana Grande


**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Dark Redemption

 **Written for:** 4CullensandaBlack

 **Written By:** Blackdragons29

 **Beta:** SarcasticBimbo

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Summary/Prompt used:**

"Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint

Gotta stop pretending, what we ain't

Why we pointing fingers, anyway?

When we're the same"...Best Mistakes by Ariana Grande

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www. fanfiction community/ FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride /93 625/ (without spaces)

 **A/N: Thank you to the wonderful SarcasticBimbo for your lovely and wonderous beta skills. Thank you Mina Rivera for the beautiful banner that you made for this story. A Huge thank you to readingmama for creating this wonderful gift exchange and thank you Speklez for hosting this year's FAGE. Sadly this is the last year for FAGE. This is only my second year participating but I'm going to miss it. 4CullensandaBlack I really hope you enjoy this gift!**

 **Klaus POV**

I had been sitting in the same position for over an hour waiting for my assignment to show up, letting my mind wander to all of the things that I have given up because of what I have become. I have become a monster and didn't feel that I would ever find redemption for what I have done or been forced to do.

I was so far into my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the front door open or the fact that my target was heading to the room that I was waiting in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I have been waiting for you, you're late" I said with a smile.

"How the hell did you get in?" he asked, voice raising a notch.

"I let myself in," I replied.

"Why are you here?" he screeched.

"I think you know why I am here, or do you need a reminder," I told him.

"Please, my family will be home soon," he whispered.

"I guess we better get on with things then," I said on a laugh.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong," he cried.

"If that were true I would not be here," I said.

As I sat there, I started to feel sorry for this man because I knew what he did and why he did it, but my boss didn't like being taken advantage of or people stealing from him, which this man has done numerous times.

As I started to get up from the chair I was sitting in he decided that now was the time to try and run. No one was ever able to run from me for long, I always got my target which is why the boss hired me. I let him think that he was getting away as I started to grab my gun from my holster under my jacket.

I started to follow him which was not hard because he made so much noise crying and knocking things over. As I rounded the corner I saw him trying to open the front door, but he was having some trouble so ran to a different room trying to hide.

"You are only drawing this out, I will find you and you will die" I informed him.

As I reached the front door, the handle started to turn and I had to hide for a second to see who was entering the home. Once I heard the front door close I stepped out and came in view of his wife and son.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am a friend of your husband's" I replied, hoping that she took the lie.

"I know all of my husband's friends and you are not one of them!" she yelled.

At that time the man in question came into the room. When his wife asked him what was going on all he said was for her to run and get Dylan out. Before she could even make a move I pointed my gun at her husband and pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion because the next thing I knew his son was in front of his father in a hug and they both hit the ground when the bullet tore through both of them. The next thing I knew the wife was screaming and I realized that I would have to dispose of her, as well. So I raised my gun just as she looked at me and all I could see was the pain and fear in her eyes as I pulled the trigger.

I stood there for a moment not believing what just happened. I always got my target, but there have never been collateral casualties in my job. I heard sirens in the distance and decided to go back to my boss and tell him that I was done.

Two days later I entered my boss' office to inform him that I got my target and what else happened.

"Boss, I completed the job, but there were other casualties this time" I said.

"Well, Klaus, shit happens. At least you did your job," he replied.

"I can't do this any more, I am done" I told him firmly.

"You can never quit, you know the rules. The only way out is to die," he said with a smile, thinking that would stop me.

"Watch me," I said as I stormed out of his office and back to my car.

As I drove away I knew that I had to pack up and leave, go somewhere they would not find me and start a new job and a new life. I drove for three days straight before I stopped at a diner in South Carolina. As I walked up to the entrance I noticed a Help Wanted sign for a hired hand on a ranch.

The sign read 'Help wanted: I need a hired hand to help with duties on a ranch. If interested, please contact Caroline Adams at Adams ranch. Room and Board plus meals included.

I stood wondering to myself if this was the best place for me to hide and find some work at the same time. I went inside and ordered a breakfast special and a coffee. Once I was finished eating I asked the waitress for directions as I paid my bill.

I arrived at Adams Ranch an hour later. As I pulled into the drive I felt a kind of peace I have not felt in a long time. I stepped out of the car and was on my way to the front porch when a noise behind me caught my attention.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she yelled, cocking a shotgun.

"Hi, my name is Klaus North, I am here about your help wanted sign," I replied.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't think anyone would come to apply on a Sunday," she said.

"I am sorry, if today is not a good time I can come back tomorrow," I told her.

"No, now is fine, come inside," she said over her shoulder.

"So, have you done this kind of work before?" she asked.

"No, I haven't, but I am a quick learner," I told her.

We sat their for a while, with her staring at me with a frown on her face and I started to sweat and feel like I would not be getting this job; until she spoke.

"I will give you one chance to prove yourself to me. If you so much as fuck up one time I will fire you," she told me in a hard tone.

"I promise, I will not mess up and you will not regret this," I said with a smile.

Once we were finished, she showed me the room above the barn I would be staying in and gave me a list of the things I would have to do around the ranch. She then showed me where I could find all of the tools for each job and let me know when it was time to eat.

"Oh, by the way, we will start at four in the morning," she informed me with an evil smile.

The next morning I woke up at 3:30am after sleeping like the dead. I was sure that Caroline didn't like me and I was gonna do everything in my power to show her that I can do the job, and maybe annoy her a little because she was cute when she was mad.

I was dressed and downstairs and tending the animals and making sure that the hay was stacked when she came walking into the barn.

"Good morning, Klaus, I am glad that you started already. It will be a long day and I have need of you at the house," she informed me.

"I am almost done and I will be right with you," I told her.

After she left I made sure to take a little extra time just so I could see the fire in her eyes when I went to the house a little later than I should have. Once I finished about thirty minutes later, I started to head to the house.

"What the hell took you so long, I thought you were almost done?" she yelled.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought stacking the hay and making sure all of the animals were fed and had plenty of water," I replied.

"Whatever, I want you to fix the kitchen sink and then go upstairs and check the drains in the sink and tub," she told me.

"Okay," I said.

"After you are done with that I will have breakfast ready," she informed me.

It took me an hour just to fix the sink in the kitchen because it was clogged with sludge and had a lid from a jar of peanut butter in it as well. Once I finished in the kitchen I headed up the stairs to the first bathroom and made sure that both the sink and the drain for the tub were cleaned out. I first did the sink which was all clear, but it took ten minutes just to check it. Then, I went to the tub and was grossed out, because it was clogged with lots of hair, which did not help my ego. Half an hour later I had finally pulled all of the hair out of the drain and tossed it in the trash before I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"What the hell did you put down the drain in the kitchen?" I yelled my temper on high.

"Don't yell at me, and what do you mean?" she said.

"I found lots of sludge and a lid in the drain of your kitchen sink, then you had enough hair in your tub drain to make a wig for cancer patients," I told her.

All she did was just stand there with her hands on her hips staring at me with fire in her eyes and I could not help the attraction I felt for her in that moment. I decided to push it just a little bit further to see how she would react.

"Why would you throw a lid down your drain?" I demanded in a harsh tone.

"I didn't throw anything down my drain that shouldn't be there," she replied.

"Bullshit, otherwise, why would I find one clogging your sink?" I said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she yelled, getting in my face.

I was getting more turned on by the second and didn't know if she would enjoy that fact or be pissed off and fire me. I took a chance when she got in my face and grabbed her and kissed her. At first, she didn't move a muscle so I took advantage and slanted my head to get a better angle. She slowly melted into the kiss and opened her mouth on a sigh, to which I then slid my tongue into her mouth. As soon as her tongue came into play my mind exploded with the pleasure of it until she jerked out of my grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, slapping me in the face.

"I think you know what I was doing," I said with a smile on my face.

"I don't think this will work, you're fired!" she yelled.

"Fine, I am sorry that I kissed you and it will never happen again," I said with both my hands in the air.

"I am not sure" she whispered.

"I really need this job. Please, I swear I will not kiss you again unless you ask for it," I told her as I walked out of the house.

 **Caroline POV**

After he walked out of the house I just stood there with my fingers on my lips, I have never been kissed like that in my life and it scared the hell out of me. I know that I should fire him, but I really need help here and he is the only person to answer the ad in months. I decided to go and tell him that he can stay.

It took me half an hour to find him, and when I did, I just stood there staring at him again because he was fixing the gates for the horse stalls and had no shirt on. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen and my mouth watered just looking at him.

"Klaus, can I have a word with you?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

"I wanted to let you know that I am sorry that I overreacted and you still have the job if you want it," I told him, looking at the ground.

"Are you sure? I still want the job but you should know I am attracted to you," he replied.

"You can keep your job on one condition; you can not kiss me or act on it. Got it?" I told him.

"I promise. I will not kiss you or make a move unless you want me to," he said.

I stood there for a minute thinking over what he just told me. I was not sure if I would want that temptation around everyday. I knew that I could handle it, but the feelings that he brought scared the crap out of me and it made me feel vulnerable.

"As long as you keep that promise, everything will be fine. And I will not want it. That is my promise," I told him in a hard tone.

"Whatever you say, snowflake," he told me with a smile.

"Don't call me that," I sneered as I spun around and stomped out.

As I stormed out I could not help smiling at the little nickname. I have never been called anything other than my given name and it just made me want him more;, and now, I was more scared than ever.

A couple months have gone by and Klaus was the best thing that has happened to this ranch; and I was falling for him because he was funny and a good worker. The ranch was running smoothly and I was slowly cracking, wanting to making a move on him.

 **Klaus POV**

I was not sure how much longer I could wait for her to want me. It has been a few months since I started working at the ranch and things have been great. I have never been so at peace, but I still worry about my past catching up to me.

I have become a very good rider,even though I have never been on a horse before. Caroline has been teaching me and the more time we spend together the more I want her with every fiber in my being. It was late one night and storming like hell when Caroline came rushing into my room with fear in her eyes.

"Caroline, what is wrong?" I asked her with concern.

"Can I stay here with you? Storms scare the shit out of me," she asked me with tears streaming down her face.

"Sure, that is not a problem," I replied wrapping my arms around her.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. It was nice to have her in my arms, just like she was in my dreams every night. When she finally calmed down enough she realized what she was doing and stiffened.

"I am sorry for crying all over your chest," she sniffled.

"Snowflake, it is okay. I liked having you in my arms," I told her.

"Why do you call me that?" she whispered.

"I call you snowflake because you are pale and have the blondest hair I have ever seen; plus, you are beautiful and rare, just like a snowflake," I told her with a smile.

"Oh, well that is nice of you to say," she replied.

"I mean every word," I said.

She just stood there in that way of hers, staring at me, trying to see if I was telling her the truth and I would guess, from the look in her eyes, that she found her answer. I was starting to get nervous and trying to keep my hands to myself when she started coming closer to me with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing, Snowflake?" I asked.

"I have been thinking about that kiss we shared months ago," she confessed as she stepped closer still.

"Really, because I have been thinking about the same thing," I replied.

"Klaus, will you please kiss me again?" she asked me hesitantly.

I did not even need to think twice, I was on her before she could wonder what I would do. I slowly framed her face with my hands and closed my lips over hers. It was like an electrical current going through my body at the contact and I burned even hotter when I heard a little moan come from her. I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips, wanting her to open for me so I could taste the sweet honey of her mouth, and was pleased that she opened immediately.

I have no idea how long we kissed each other but I know that I burned so hot for her that my hands started roaming over her sweet curves, learning all of her curves. I pulled her closer to my body so she could feel the evidence of my arousal when she started to pull away.

"Klaus, I am not sure if we should be doing this," she panted.

"If you do not want to all you have to do is say so," I told her.

It seemed like an eternity before she looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hand leading me over to the bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked.

My answer was her molding her body to mine and running her tongue along my lips before she kissed me with all of the passion I was feeling for her. I started to run my hands over her body again and this time she arched into my touch, moaning.

I ran my hands up her sides, moving slowly towards her breast without breaking the kiss. As soon as I closed my hands over her generous bosoms she gasped. I have never been so turned on by a woman in my life, but I was hard as steel and we still had our clothes on. I broke the kiss and she tried to pull me back.

"Take off your shirt," I commanded.

She stared at me for a moment with a dazed look in her eyes until my command penetrated the lust filled fog that she was in and a smile came to my face when she did as I told her. I looked at her for a moment until I saw that she started to squirm.

"Take off your bra," I told her.

She was very slow to comply but did as I asked and when her bra hit the floor all I could do was stare at her. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and my shaft got harder just from the sight of her. She started to cover herself up when my voice stopped her.

"You are so beautiful, Snowflake," I whispered with awe in my voice.

"Pants off. Now." I commanded with a growl.

She looked startled from the growl in my voice and just stared at me for a while, seeing the reaction she was having on me with her little strip tease. She flashed me a smile and slowly took her pants off; but not before she turned around, putting her back to me. She slowly shimmied out of them and I noticed that she didn't have any panties on and I got a clear view of the beautifully rounded globes of her ass.

I was on her before she could turn around, my arms going around her body and pulling her tight against the front of my body so she could feel my arousal. My hands found her nipples and started pinching and tugging while I kissed a lazy trail from her shoulder up the side of her neck.

"Klaus," she moaned, rubbing her ass against my erection.

I could tell she was burning up for me and I wanted to prolong this beautiful peaceful moment, so I turned her around and laid her on the bed. I slowly back away from her and she got a confused look on her face until she noticed I was taking off my shirt. Once the shirt was on the floor I went to my pants and slowly dragged them down and felt a lot better when my erection popped free.

I stood there naked; allowing her to get a look at what she did to me while I stood there looking over her beautiful body. I slowly walked over to the bed and once I was in reaching distance she wrapped her hand around my shaft and smiled when a shudder went through my body. I was not sure how long I would last if she kept it up so I shackled both of her hands in one of mine as I lay down on the bed next to her.

I used my free hand; running it over her breasts and slowly down her stomach, tracing a circle around her navel before moving to the soft blonde curls hiding her core. I ran a finger down her lips to find her hot and wet for me and I could not resist tasting her sweet honey.

"Keep your hands above your head," I told her as I started to kiss a scorching trail down her body.

I kissed down her neck, sucking slightly, causing her to moan which made me suck harder. I then trailed more kisses and licks down towards her breast where I licked and sucked her tight pink nipple into my mouth. I spent some time lavishing attention to her left breast while she writhed and moaned beneath me. I then paid the same attention to the right breast until her head was thrashing around on the pillow.

"Klaus, please I need..." she screamed in frustration.

I knew exactly what she needed so I continued to trail kisses down her belly, stopping to dip my tongue into her belly button. After I mimicked what my shaft would do I moved down to her mound and placed a soft kiss on her curly, pale blonde curls. I spread her legs open and lapped at the honey that had seeped out of her. I have never tasted anything so addictive and knew that I would never be able to live without the taste of her everyday.

I started to devour her with vigor which caused her to scream out over and over and I knew she was getting close to that peak; so I pushed her harder and drove her up fast until her whole body was quaking from the aftershock of her orgasm.

While she was still coming down from her euphoric state I positioned myself between her spread legs and plunged in straight to the hilt, which made her gasp. Once I made sure that she was adjusted to my size I began to move and before long I had her head thrashing on the pillow with little moans escaping her mouth.

"Oh, Klaus, don't stop, harder!" she yelled.

I increased my speed until I was pounding into her like a piston, with her encouraging me all the way with every sound that escaped her mouth. I started feeling like I was getting close to my orgasm so I changed the angle to better hit her special spot because I wanted her to come again and milk me to my finish.

I could tell she was flying higher because she started to moan louder with every thrust so I increased my speed which had her screaming her release while her walls squeezed me till every last drop of my seed was milked from my body.

After our breathing returned to normal I rolled off of her and pulled her into my side, lightly running my hand over her smooth back until I felt her breathing even out which let me know she fell asleep.

I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone because of what I used to do and how it made me feel. I was a monster in my eyes. I knew that I would do anything to keep her by my side, no matter what; which made me smile, right as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **Damon POV**

I was just sitting at my desk trying to figure out how he had escaped being found all this time. I had all my best guys out there, but still there was no news. I was getting pissed at how long this hunt was taking, so I started pacing in front of my desk when the door opened.

"Boss, we found him," Marcel told me with a smile.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is in South Carolina, boss," Marcel replied.

I stood there trying to figure out what the hell he was doing in South Carolina when Marcel blurted out.

"He is working as a ranch hand, and seems pretty cozy with his new boss," Marcel snickered.

"I have to plan, tell the guys to be ready by tomorrow morning," I said with a smile.

I sat at my desk thinking of how I could make Klaus do what I wanted him to do and pay for leaving my employ, because I'll damned if he was not the best hitman I had. It took me ten minutes to realize what Marcel had said about Klaus being close to his new boss; which made a light bulb go off in my head.

 **Caroline POV**

It has been the best two months of my life. I never knew that I could feel the way I do about someone other than my parents, and started to realize that I was falling in love with Klaus and was hoping he felt the same way.

Klaus has been staying in the house with me since our first night together and I have learned so much about him, but I can sense that he is hiding something from me and can't figure out what it is.

"Klaus, what is the matter?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Nothing, just tired," he told me.

I just let it go because it was the same answer I have been getting for the past two weeks and I did not want to mess up the state of our relationship. I woke up one morning and just looked at the man sleeping next to me, knowing that I would do anything to keep him with me; no matter what.

I decided to let him sleep because he has been going non-stop for the past two days putting up the fences. I went into the bathroom and took a shower; when I was finished I got dressed and went into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

I heard a noise out by the barn so while the coffee was going I went to check and make sure that the animals were fine. I got halfway to the barn when someone grabbed me from behind and before I could scream a cloth was covering my face and I started to feel the darkness come over me like a veil.

 **Klaus POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and smiled, knowing Caroline let me sleep in. I got up and headed for the shower; once I was done I dressed and headed down stairs to get a good morning kiss.

I did not think that it was weird that she was not in the house when I entered the kitchen but what did get me was the fact that no breakfast was made. I decided to go out to the barn and make sure that everything was okay. It took me ten minutes to check the whole barn, then the house, not finding her anywhere.

I started to panic, wondering if I had done something wrong and she left, but knowing deep down that things were fine between us. As I was heading back to the barn I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. That is when Marcel stepped into view.

"Where is she?" I yelled at Marcel.

"The boss has her, he would love to have a chat," he told me with a grin.

I started forward but Marcel drew his gun so I just followed him to his car and got in, waiting for the right moment to strike. It was thirty minutes into the drive when I noticed that Marcel had lowered his gun, so I grabbed the wheel and caused him to go off the road. Before he could aim the gun at me again I punched him in the side of his head, knocking him out as soon as the car stopped.

I dragged his body out of the car and put a bullet in his head with his own gun. Once I made sure that the body was hidden I got back in the car. I sat there for a moment thinking how in the hell was I going to find out where she was until I heard a voice telling me to stay on this road for another ten minutes then make a left.

I followed the directions and five minutes later with me speeding I arrived at my location, but I parked about a mile away so I could do some recon and see what I was dealing with and how many men he brought with him.

I saw that there were three guys out front and four in the house so I decided to sneak up on the ones out front and with the knife that I found in the car I slit the first one's throat before he could make a sound. The other two followed shortly after I hid the first body Once I made sure no one would find them I went inside.

I went to every room in the house; picking them off one by one before coming to the last door, knowing that she would be in there with the one person I never wanted her to know about. I burst open the door to see Caroline strapped to a chair with a gun to her head and fear in her eyes.

"Klaus, so good of you to join us," Damon said with a evil grin.

"Let her go," I said.

"We need to talk," he replied.

"Talk," I said.

"I told you that you could not leave, but you did it anyways and I had to hunt you down. Even though I know it would take a lot more than just finding you to get you back; much to my surprise I discovered that you had this cute little thing around, making it so much easier to get to you," he told me.

"Caroline, it will be okay I promise," I told her.

As Damon started to laugh I threw the knife across the room where it embedded in his neck. I saw the surprise on his face not knowing how it happened so fast. I was across the room in two strides, cutting Caroline free from her bonds.

"What the hell was all of that about?" she yelled at me.

"I am sorry, I did not think that my past would catch up to me and that it was safe," I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I use to be a hit man and I was very good at it, but my last job went wrong and I ended up killing a kid and wife along with my mark," I told her with a grim face.

She just stood there staring at me in the way that always has me thinking something bad is going to happen, and I was surprised when she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Klaus, did you mean to shoot the kid?" she asked.

"No, I had already shot the gun when the kid stepped in the way and both him and his father died, and I had no choice but to shoot the wife because my boss would have done worse," I whispered.

"Is this what you have been keeping from me?" she asked.

"Yes, because I didn't think you could ever love a sinner," I replied.

We both got in the car and headed back to the ranch, it was a quiet drive back and I was starting to freak out because I did not want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me, realizing that I was in love with her.

Once we got back to the house she sat down at the table and did not say a word. So I stood there waiting for her decision on what was gonna happen now. It was the longest thirty minutes of my life, but when she looked up at me I was finally able to breathe.

"Klaus, I love you with all of my heart and I know that you have a dark past, but I don't want to lose you," she told me.

I didn't know what to say at first; I was too stunned by what she told me, so I stepped up to her and wrapped her in my arms and held on tight.

"Klaus, are you gonna let me know how you feel?" she asked.

"I love you too, Snowflake," was my reply.


End file.
